Chased
by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl
Summary: The alumni disk has been stolen, and Cammie is the #1 suspect. What will happen when she runs away from the CIA, mom, and solomon. Who are on her tail. Loyatly will be broken and secrets about Cammi's dad revealed. Do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cammie POV

It was the week after Christmas. I had recieved a lot of gifts from my grandparents, mom, and ant. I laid in my grandparents' barn on top of the hay. My mother had to go back to the CIA for something and so did Aunt Abby. I was despertly bored, no friends and no one to talk to. I decided to spend winter break here rather than London, I wanted to be with my family after what happened last semester. So I guess this is the price I must pay.

I thought my life was already bad enough after everything. What with the CIrcle of Cavan out to get me, my dad gone, and now the barn door burst open with two CIA agents saying they would like to speak with me.

"Ms. Morgan" a voice came behind me. I recognized it, the voice belonged to my Cov OPs teacher Mr. Joe Solomon. "Pack some of your things we need you at base"

"For what?" I was totally confused.

He stood next to me now and signaled the agents away. Solomon wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the barn. He whispered in my ear "alumni disk is missing and" He turned me around "you are_ the _suspect"

* * *

I was questioning Mr. Solomon about me Cameron Morgan, being _the_ suspect of stealing the alumni disk. "How and this be true?"

We were in a van, I was riding in the back with Solomon while the two agents were in the front driving. Solomon pressed a button on his door. A black screen came up between us and the agents. "soundproof, they can't hear us, we can't hear them" he said pointing to the screen. He took the remote from the couch and turned on the TV.

"Why are you turning on the TV? I'm being accused of something I couldn't think of doing, I need answers"

He didn't say anything, except put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. Mr. Solomon pressed the off button on the remote.

I looked and saw the black wall slide down "Mr. Solomon" the agent on the passenger side said "the director instructed us not to say anything to her until we..." his voice trailed off when he got a look from Mr. Solomon.

Solomon's expression was not a happy one, like he was about to do something to this guy if he didn't shut up and mind his own buisness.

The agent turned around and put the black wall up.

I grinned, I looked back at Solomon as he turned on the TV. He looked at me and motioned me to look at the screen, which I did. My mouth gaped open as I saw myself going into the control room and taking the alumni disk.

"They said I couldn't say anything, they didn't say I couldn't show you the tape"

"Mr. Solomon I can assure you I didn't steal anything"

"But you were in there?"

"Yes to get something for my mom- where is she anyways?"

"Back at base"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, the CIA won't do anything to the both of you, I promise" he assured me.

I looked back as the tape replayed "you don't think I did anything?" I asked not looking away.

He didn't answer.

"Mr. Solomon!" I shouted looking him.

"A very hard question"

"So you believe the daughter of your best friend is a criminal?"I asked, my eyes got watery "does my mom feel the same way?"

He still didn't answer.

I unbuckled myself and tried to get the door to open.

"No Cammie!" he shouted, I heard his seatbelt unbuckle. I felt him slide next to me and pulled me away from the door. He slid into his original seat pulling me into the middle. He buckled me into the seat. "Stay" he pressed something else on the remote.

While he did that I tried unbuckling, but it wouldn't unbuckle. "Whats wrong with this thing?"

Mr. Solomon waved the remote in his hand "you should know this is not a normal car"

He locked me in this seatbelt. I streched my hand to try and grab it only he put it up in the air so I couldn't reach it. I stopped when the seatbelt felt tighter around my waist. So I focused on the seatbelt and tried to strench it, only it became tighter.

"If you havn't noticed, but the more you struggle the tighter it gets" he said still holding up the remote.

I stopped and put my arms across my chest.

He put his arms down as well and patted my head "that's a good girl, now just sit still and wait till we get to base" he said teasingly.

I gave him the 'I'm going to get you for this look' which actually made him stop.

Solomon turned back to the TV and switched to _Care Bears._

I raised my eyebrow "you like the Care Bears?"

Mr. Solomon scroffed as he put his earphones on "yeah, right. This is for you, I'm going to be listning to James Bond on my Iphone"

"For Me?"

"Yes, that way you can learn something about being nice to your teacher"

I glared at him.

He chuckled "okay fine" he switched the movie from Care Bears to Hanna Montanna. "There happy?"

I rolled my eyes, "fine" I said through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cammie POV

"Mom" I said relieved as I hugged her. I felt my eyes water as I felt her hug me back.

"Hey kiddo" she said.

"Ms. Morgan" I looked up and saw Mr. Solomon calling into a room that I recognized. The interrigation/debreifing room.

"Do I have to?" I whispered to my mom.

Mom nodded her head yes "it'll be fine Joe and I are the ones on this case, it'll just be you two in there" she said smoothing my hair.

I sighed and said nothing more. Mom didn't know about the car ride here. I walked in after Solomon and saw him sit in a chair that was seated next to a steel table, and across from another chair. I looked around the room, no mirrors, weren't they watching? I looked back at my teacher, he was gesturing me to sit.

"Cammie no one is watching or listening to us, please sit".

I did what he asked me and sat in the cold steel chair.

"Now Cammie, I'm going to ask you a few questions to ask and-

"Whats there to ask I didn't do anything?"

"You are going to answer me" he said ignoring my question. "Oh and answer them nicly please" he added. "Now Cammie you and your mother are usually the last ones to leave Gallagher academy. The night before both of you left, your mom asked you to retrive something from the computer room. What was it?"

"She left her badge in there" I said through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me what was that? I don't speak rude"

I glared at him.

He sighed "Cammie" he said with a serious tone only a father would use. Joe Solomon was not trying to be Chris Morgan, was he? I looked at his face, it was scrunched over his eyes like he was ready to ground me. Like when my dad did whenever I didn't listen to him. Solomon leaned back in his chair "are you going to answer my question or not?"

I pouted my lips, I shouldn't be here in the first place. Of course I'm not going to answer.

Solomon got up and sighed "I'll be right back I need to speak with your mom" he said as he left.

I ran to the door hoping to find it unlocked. I turned the door knob and it was locked. First he strapped me into a killer seatbelt, than he put on Carebears and Hanna Montanna, and now he locked me inside this stupid room. I kicked the door and it started throbbing with pain. Not to self: don't kick doors that are made out of steel. So anyways now it's personnal. I looked around the room and found an airvent. I looked again no cameras.

I took the table and put it right under the vent I took the chair and put it on the table and got on it. I removed the airvent and went inside of it. Hopfully I get out without anyone catching me.

Solomon POV

"Rachel she isn't talking, you do this she'll listen to you"

"She might but I can't question my own daughter about a crime she may have committed. I mean as an agent yes as her mom" she shook her head.

I looked away, I understood "can you at least go talk to her, she pouted her lips so she wouldn't talk"

Rachel sighed "alright if it gets her to talk fine" she followed me into the room. I heard her gasp and my mouth gaped open as was saw Cammie missing and the airvent open. We both ran out of the room to try and catch her. Only to be stopped by the director.

"What is going on here?"

"Sir" I said "Cammie Morgan got away"

"What do you mean she got away?"

"She escaped, through the vents"

"Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan, you both are two of the CIA's best spies and you let a sixteen year old escape"

"With over do respect sir, this isn't just any sixteen year-old"

"I don't care if she is trained or not just go find her. Oh and Mr. Solomon take this as a warning if you don't find her or watch where she goes I'll take you off this case"

"Okay" I said and ran past him with Rachel on my side. I can't get kicked off this case I promised Chris if anything happened to him I watch out for Cammie and Rachel. I have to find her fast. Before the Circle of Cavan do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cammie POV

I rounded the corner of the CIA building, I zipped up my sweater and put my hair down. I knew that they were going to come for me soon so I better not look the same as I did 15 minutes ago. I walked down the streets of D.C. camafluging myself in the crowded sidewalk. I stopped and leaned on a wall contemplating on where to go. Gallagher should be my first choice, I had to find a way to prove my innocence. Why not start there?

Solomon POV

"How is it going on your side?" I asked Rachel as I walked on the sidewalks.

"Don't see her yet" Rachel said getting a bird's eye view from the building. "But I see you"

"Good than can you tell me if my hair looks good from that angle" I said smirking.

I heard her sigh "Joe"

"Kidding, now lets get back to looking for Cammie" I said. I looked around the place, she could be anywhere. I could've past her without noticing. "Any ideas where she could be?"

"Try the stores... or maybe a wall"

A wall? "What?" it was all I could say.

"Joe cross the street" which I did. "Now turn around"

I turned around and recognized a girl that I knew. I walked up to her and leaned on the wall next to her.

"Congrats you found me" Cammie said.

"Thank you, now come on"

"I'm not going anywhere, I didn't steal anything"

"So explain to me how the camera recording shows you taking it"

"I don't know why, but I know I didn't steal it". She moved from the wall and so did I.

"Go ahead and run your mother is watching you"

Cammie looked around and than she looked up and I knew she spotted her when I saw her eyes water.

"Tell her I'm sorry" Rachel said in my comms unit. "Tell her I love her and I don't want to do this" her voice cracked.

I put my hand on her shoulder "Cammie your mom say she is sorry she doesn't want to do this and she loves you"

She shrugged my hand away and glared at me. "Just stay away from me" she hissed, Cammie backed up slowly, turned around and ran.

I chased after her "Sean and Chase she is headed toward you stop her, she is the only one running" said through my comms unit. I continued to chase her, I really wished that this sidewalk was a little bit empty. I would've caught up with her by now.

Cammie POV

I ran down the sidewalk and running into a few people. I would here 'watch it' or 'kids these days don't know how to act'. But I didn't care what they think, or the CIA and I certinly don't care what Joe Solomon thinks. He lost my trust. But I do care what my mom thinks of me, she thinks I did it. I blinked tears away, the only person who probably thinks I'm telling the truth and he's dead.

I stole glances from behind me Solomon was right on my tail. The only thing stopping him was the people he was bumping into. I skidded to a stop when I recognized the two agents from before. One of them grabbed my arm and I tried struggling out of his grasp. "Let go" I demanded.

"Sorry Cammie, but we can't" Solomon came up behind me and held my shoulders so I wouldn't leave.

I lowered my sleeves and put my hands in my pocket. I'm getting tired of hearing people are sorry.

"Now come on your mom is waiting" Solomon said.

I cringed and tears started forming again. I ended up having to walk with them the two guys in front, me in the middle and Solomon behind me. When we turned a corner we came up to a limo. I tried running away from it, I turned around and tried to walk but I walked into Solomon and he stopped me. He was really warm, unlike me he was wearing a thicker jacket, a scarf and gloves. Where I was just wearing pants a shirt and a thin jacket and I was freezing. "I'm not going" I whispered.

"You have to" he whispered back. Solomon looked at me "Cammie are you cold?"

"No" I answered right away.

"Just asking since your cheeks are pink, and your shaking like a chiuhauha"

"I'm fine" I hissed.

He shook his head "you're so stubborn just like your dad". Solomon turned me around and lead me into the car.

When I got in I sat next to my mom. I didn't say anything but she sure did.

"Cammie look at youself, you're freezing" she stroked my cheek and touched my bare hands. Mom shuddered when she touched me. "Joe do me a favor get the blanket underneath the seat"

Solomon searched the the seat. When he found it he tossed it to my mom.

Mom took the blanket and wrapped it around me and hugged me close to her.

"Rachel she wasn't stuck in the snow" said Solomon as a joke. He was trying to lighten up the mood which didn't work. He sighed "anyways are we going to Gallagher?"

Mom shook her head "I'm going to Gallgher, the director called he wants the two of you to stay at your lake house"

"Why?" I asked.

"That way you don't go anywhere and you're not stuck at base for who knows how long"

"But I don't want to stay with him"

"Well you have to, I'll come by and check how things are okay"

Not okay, I didn't want to stay with him. But if I said that I was going to get lectured for sure. So I just curled more up into a ball in her arms. Five minutes later I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cammie POV

I sat on the window seat that was inside the guestroom inside Solomon's lake house. I looked outside, I've been in here for the last three days. The only time I was aloud to be outside was by the lake and if Solomon was with me. So if I couldn't be outside by myself than I spend all day in here.

The first hour I was here I tried to make a break for it, but Solomon stated that the next town is a day away by foot. I hated it here, I felt more like a prisoner rather than a guest.

"Cammie you want to-

"No" I said without letting him finish.

"Eat, I can cook you something if-

"No" I said without lookng at him.

"Your mom called, she said that we can go back when school starts, but the CIA wants us to exclude you from a few things".

This caught my attention, I looked at him "what am I being excluded from"

"Feild trips in my class is a start, Moscovitz and Smith's class, and any Gallagher Blackthorne exchange. So if Gallagher went to Blackthorne you be one of the students to stay".

I looked at the floor "this isn't fair, their punishing me for something I didn't do?"

He didn't answer.

I got up and grabbed my bag, I past him and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he shouted from the stairs.

"I'm leaving" I ran to the door.

"How the next town is another day from here"

I opened the door and stepped out "don't care"

"Cammie wait-

To late I slammed the door before he could stop and ran through the snow.

Solomon POV

I drove in the snow searching. It was freezing and snowing outside how crazy can she be, she'll freeze to death. I've been driving for an hour now she can't be far, I should be seeing her right now. I stopped the car and looked at my phone. If I didn't find her in the next ten minutes I'm calling her mom. I took my flashlight and got out of the car. I turned the flashlight on and started calling her "Cammie, Cammie". I stopped walking, why am I calling her she won't answer me even if she heard me.

I kept walking down the street and flashing the light on the trees. I stopped at one tree, I noticed a figure on one of the trees. I ran up to it, I bended down to see who it was. "Cammie?"

"M-Mr. S-Sol-

"Cammie stop talking and open your eyes"

"I'm to t-tired to"

"Don't fall asleep, whatever you do don't fall asleep"

"k"

I took my jacket off and put her arms through the arm holes. I took my gloves and put it on her. I took her bag threw the strap over me and lifted her up. "C-come on C-Cammie talk to me" I said the cold starting to get to me.

"I-I... h-hate my life"

"A-anything e-else"

I felt her tug on my shirt "I-I m-miss... my d-dad" she coughed.

I squeezed her more into my chest "s-same here k-kiddo".

Cammie POV

My body shook as I sat next to the fire in the lake house. My teeth chattered as i snuggled on the couch in the blanket Solomon wrapped me in. He was in a another room doing something. I was to cold to think of what he was doing. He took my tempertaur said I had a fever running from being cold. After that he made me take medicine to prevent it from getting worse.

I heard the door open from the back of the room and saw Solomon coming over. He was carying two coffee cups. "I made hot chocolate for the both of us, marshmellows are in it".

I took the cup from him and gulped down the hot chocolate so I can warm up from the inside.

Solomon sat next to me and took a sip of his drink. He took the empty cup from me and set it on the table. "Glad you liked it"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Saving my life, I would've been dead by now if you didn't come after me"

Mr. Solomon smiled "your welcome" he took another sip. "Please don't pull a stunt like that again"

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"I have to"

I sighed, I'm in trouble.

"But I won't, unless you run out again like that. I will go after you, than I'll tell your mom"

I lowered my head in to my knees. "Why am I being excluded from my classes?"

"The dircetor thinks it'll be best if you be watched by your mom and I when you and I don't have classes"

"But I didn't steal anything"

"Your mom didn't find anything else, she doesn't want to do this more than I do"

"Nobody believes me" I said absentmindly.

"It's not that we don't believe you, we're just unsure about what to do if you're found guilty".

Tears formed in my eyes, I got up from the couch and headed to my room.

"Good night" he muttered.

I didn't say anything, I just continued going up till I went into my room and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Third POV

Cammie walked inside her mother's office the fisrt day back, while everyone had breakfest. Mr. Solomon was trailing right behind her. Cammie stood at the entry way and stared at the boy who had kissed her in front of the whole school.

"Hello Gallagher girl"

"Zach?" she asked happily. "What are you doing here?"

Zach got up from his spot and moved closer to Cammie. Joe came and put his hands between Cammie and Zach, making a big enough gapp so he can walk through them. "This is as close you guys get to each other" he said. Joe turned to Zach "you touch her inapportly, kiss her. I'll make sure you won't be able to touch any girl again. You got it".

Cammie rolled her eyes, she was so anoynned with Joe. "Your not my dad so stay out of my love life" she muttered.

Joe didn't say anything back he just past them and sat on the couch, waiting for Rachel to say anything.

Rachel got up from her desk and sat on the edge of her desk. "Zach is going to be here studying this semester. Just him no other Blackthorne boy". She paused and continued "Zach can you leave us and settle into your room, we'll call you down when it's time for your introduction".

Zach left the room saying good-bye to Cammie.

"Cammie why don't you sit down" Rachel suggested, which is what Cammie did. she sat on one of the leather couches and faced her mom. "Um... Cameron sweetie, you noticed the high security right?"

Cammie nodded yes. CIA agents looked through hers and everyone else's things.

"Well while you were at the lake house. I had put new security everywhere. Like the secret passageways"

"What?"

"So if you ever step into one of the ones that lead outside- and I've checked- the school will go on code black"

"Why?" she asked that question even though she knew the answer. It was to keep her in like a prisoner. "Anything else"

Rachel turned to Joe "you told her about her being excluded from a few things"

Joe nodded.

Rachel turned back to her daughter "Cammie the director called he wants you out of all you classes"

"Why?"

"I tried compromising with him, but he said that you're lucky you're not in a jail cell like most people are. Even if they are innocent. And he thought we're letting off the hook and not watching you closely".

"But you'll be busy and Mr. Solomon will be-

"I can watch you during my Sophmore class"

"And you can stay in here till he is done"

Cammie looked down, thinking life isn't fair.

"Oh and Cammie"

She looked up.

"You're not allowed out in the grounds either. Not unless Mr. Solomon and I are with you"

"So you mean I can't even go out to the P&E barn"

She shook her head.

"The libary?"

"Cam-

"Ms. Morgan, you may go. But you must follow our rules. And if you act well you can walk freely around school" Joe said.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow like not a bad idea. Cammie rolled her eyes and realized something "I can't even walk around the inside of the school".

Joe got up and stood behind her "Ms. Morgan it's only to make sure you don't try to run off"

Cammie got up "can I at least go to my room and-

"Oh and Cammie your stuff is in my room, you'll be bucking with me for the semester" Rachel said.

"Well thats fine with me" Cammie said. She looked over at her mom "can I go now or, is there anything else I should know?"

Rachel shook her head "no, you go and join the others I'll be there in a minute". She looked up at Joe "Joe uh... please escort my daughter to the grand hall"

Joe nodded "come on Cammie" but she was already out the door. As he walked behind her watching where she was going, he knew that this case was going to put a strain in their relationship. But he also knew that all those security protocols were not only to keep her in, but also the Circle out and away from Cammie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Three weeks went by and Cameron Morgan has never left the sight of Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon. She sat in her mothers office sitting on the window seat watching her Cov Ops class go on a mission. Three weeks she'd been stuffed in that old masion, waiting to step outside on her own. She looked away when Joe looked up at her and she closed the curtains. Cammie got up from the window seat and headed to leave the office.

When her hand layed on the door knob Rachel said "get away from the door" without looking up from her paper work.

"Mom please I've behaved, and you said if I did listen to you two. I could walk around the mansion without you two"

Rachel looked up "Joe said that, and since he did you can take it up with him"

"But-

"Cameron" she said with a stern voice.

Cammie didn't say anything, instead she just sat back at the window seat and watched everyone leave in the van. She couldn't talk now. he wasn't coming back till after lunch.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rachel said.

Proffessor Buckingham came in "Mrs. Morgan, we need you down in the basement. It's about the security, we're having trouble"

Rachel sighed "can this wait, at least till Joe gets back"

"I'm afraid not"

Rachel smacked her lips "I'll meet you there" Buckingham left. Rachel got up "Cammie can I trust you to stay in here?"

Cammie nodded.

"I'm serious Cam, don't go looking for trouble. Or I will make sure Joe takes away that deal. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now if I'm not back by lunch I'll allow you to go. But if I don't either see you there in the Grand Hall or here in my office. No deal"

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay, bye" and she left.

After lunch

Joe Solomon came back after lunch. He walked in the office looking for Cammie and Rachel and found no one. He walked to the Grand Hall thinking they might be eating lunch still. and saw that nither one was there. He walked back out and saw Rachel, but no Cammie. "Rachel!" he called her over "where is Cammie?"

She squinted in confusion "she isn't in the office or Grand Hall?"

Joe shook his head.

Rachel was about to say something but they spotted Cammie walking back to the office. "Cameron Ann Morgan, get down here now!" Rachel screamed for her daughter.

Cammie froze and looked down at her teacher and her mom.

"Now!"

Cammie moved slowly down the stairs head down low.

"Where were you?" asked Joe.

Cammie didn't say a word.

"Cameron, where were you?" asked Rachel.

"I was with Macy study for a test"

"You're lying" said Rachel.

"You were with Zach, weren't you?" asked Joe.

Cammie looked away not wanting to answer that.

"Cameron, I told you not to go anywhere between the Grand Hall and the office" said Rachel. "Cameron I'm sorry but the deal is off, you proved to me that...

Joe looked at Cammie here head hanging low. He shook his head, Joe put his head on Rachel "Rache I'm going to take Cammie out for a walk around the grounds. You go to the office and relaxe. I'll talk to her"

But Cammie just pouted the last person she wants to be with is him. But she sucked it up, it was getting dark and she was leaving the mansion even if it was for a short time.

"Alright" said Rachel. She looked at her daughter "behave".

Cammie nodded and Joe lead her out not knowing she was plotting something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Okay, this is where we stop" said Joe. The two stopped walking at the P&E barn and sat on the bench outside. Joe put his head back and gazed up at the purple sky.

Cammie sat far away from him as possible as she could, she looked at her friend Liz leaving the P&E barn with rest of the class. Liz stopped and looked at Cammie. They waved high to each other. Cammie turned to Joe "can I at least go talk to my friend?"

Joe looked at the class "okay, you have a minute". He watched her leave and conversate.

"What are you guys doing out?" asked Liz.

"He decided to take me out and get some fresh air"

"Oh thats a good idea, you needed one"

"Yeah, whatever. Liz have you hacked into the school securtiy cameras"

"I have"

"And?"

"It's only giving me what they saw. You stealing the..." she whispered "list".

Cammie sighed. The grounds were getting darker "alright I'll see you later". She walked behind the girls and walked around the building. She stood there waiting to hear footsteps, and when she did she ran into the woods.

"Cammie get out of there!" Joe Solomon yelled. He walked steadily inside "c'mon" he groaned.

Once Cammie saw him in the woods she ran to get out. Cammie was looking up through the woods and not paying attention to what was on the ground and ended up tripping over a tree root and landing in the mushy snow.

Someone pulled her up "how far did you think you were going to go?" asked Joe Solomon.

Cammie pulled away "as far as I can get away from you".

Joe didn't say anything, he pulled her by her upper arm and lead her back to the bench. Joe sat her down and started to lecture her "seriously Cammie you're acting like a child". Joe paused before asking "why are you acting like this?"

Cammie glared at him "because you and my mom don't believe me, than you guys go on and locking me up in this mansion, not letting me be on my own". She breathed heavily "and you keep acting like if you're my dad. Lecturing me, telling Zach to not touch me sexually, and looking at me like you're about to ground me". Tears filled her eyes and she pointed at him "you are not Mathew Morgan, and you can never take his place"

Joe took a step back, like if he was trying to dodge a blow. He gotten hit and punched a lot, but what Cammie just said hurt him more than all those punches put together. He looked away and muttered "I wasn't trying to take his place".

Cammie didn't look at him instead she continued crying in her lap.

"I thought you would want a father figure in your life. I thought you would want me to be more than just your teacher, being your father's best friend. Be there for you when he can't" Joe said looking at the floor. He stood there listening to Cammie cry, he stepped closer to her and smoothed her hair. "We'll figure this out". Joe sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let. Go. Of. Me" Cammie said and pulled away from him.

"Why?"

"'Cause my dad used to do that to me when I would cry. I don't want you to be a father figure to me"

"I promised your dad I will"

"What?" Cammie asked looking at him.

"Your dad asked me to protect you, if anything happened to him or your mom". Joe brushed her hair out of her face "and I'm not backing down on a promise. I will protect you whether you like or not".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Joe and Cammie walked back inside Rachel's office. "Uh... Cammie can you go to your room, I need to talk to your mom". Cammie stood there for a while, "Ms. Morgan" Joe persisted.

Cammie walked away without saying a word to her mom, she slammed the door shut when she walked out the office and into the room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" asked Rachel sitting behind her desk.

Joe walked over to her desk "Rachel I can't do this. The look she gives me, the way she talks to me". He paused "can't we just say she is not guilty?".

"Joe I wish we could, but her DNA was in the book we keep it in. She is the only one other than the faculty that knows where it is" she said. Tears streamed down her face, Joe gave her a tissue paper and she took it. "I hate it when she gives us that look too". Rachel wiped another tear away "and you know if we say that, CIA is going to check for themselves. And when they find Cammie's DNA on that book. They're going to split us and take her away from me".

Joe came over to her side and pulled her up from the chair and rested her head on his chest. She cryed into her chest, he knew that Cammie was more than her daughter. She was her rock, that helped her keep her life going. Without Cammie she had no one left, she would have no life. "I'm sorry. I just wanted my goddaughter back".

"And I want my daughter back too"

Joe looked down at Rachel than at the door that lead to the room, that's when he got a bold idea. "Rachel"

"Yeah"

"Is it okay if I take Cammie out to Roseville"

Rachel looked up her eyes red "Joe, you can't. It's not-

"I know, but look Zach comes along with us keeps her company. She won't even go out, I'll keep the two in the van while I test the girls"

"I don't know" she said looking away.

"Listen Cammie gets out but not to far. It's a great idea, and if we don't do something she is going to keep resenting us"

Rachel looked into his eyes "next week, but some of the security guards keep an eye on you two or three"

Joe smiled "fair enough"

Next week

Cammie sat in the office chair reading a book, while her mom was busy doing something at her desk. That's when Joe Solomon came in, he looked at Rachel and nodded and she nodded back. "Cammie come with me" he asked.

Cammie looked at him "where are we going?" she asked.

Joe smirked "going to Roseville"

Cammie was now confused "what?"

Rachel got up and walked over to her "we believe you deserve a break" she said. Rachel looked over at Joe "but there are some restrictions"

"Like?"

"Like" it was Joe answering her "being in the van the whole hour, while I'm quizzing the class"

"Which class?"

Joe smirked "your class".

Cammie looked down, she didn't say anything else.

"So a yes or no?" he asked.

Cammie got up and walked out and waited for him at the foyer. Standing by the door greeting Bex and her classmates.

"Good luck" Rachel said.

"I'll call you if I need help" he said heading out.

"Oh, and Joe".

He stopped.

"I called in someone for a favor, to help if anything goes wrong"

"Who?"

"Abby"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Alright girls you may go" Joe said opening the doors to the van. Everyone left except Cammie, he looked at her as she watched the doors close. He turned to his laptop and looked through the cameras and put on his comms unit.

Five minutes later Cammie was still looking out the window watching her classmates. She stopped looking when she heard the doors at the back of the van open. Cammie turned around and saw Zach "someone rang". He came over and kissed Cammie on the fore head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Zach what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the others".

"He is" Joe said muting out his side of the conversation. "But your mother and I thought you might like some company while you're here".

"I'm also here to accompany Joe" Cammie turned around and saw Abby at the end of the van closing the door. Joe cracked a smile before asking Anna Fetterman a question. Abby turned to Cammie "hey squirt" and hugged her.

"Hey Aunt Abby".

Abby walked over to Joe and sat next to him she whispered in the ear that didn't have a comms unit. "I'm on to you Joe" she said, Joe looked at her confused. "I know your relationship with the Circle".

Joe shook his head shocked "there is no realationship I left years ago".

"Well just to let you know those guards aren't here just to watch Cammie. So you better not do anything to harm my niece". Abby wrapped her arm around Joe and layed her head on his shoulder. "If you do I will turn you in and kill you, and you know I can"

"I thought you liked me me"

Abby smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I do, but I love my family more".

"Well fine but stop kissing me when you don't like me like that. You're sending mixed messages and it's really annoying". Abby smiled and snuggled more into his shoulder, Joe laid his head on her "I'll protect her don't worry" he said.

"I trust you, it's the Circle I don't trust".

Joe kissed her head "I know". He looked at her and asked "how is your arm?"

"Better" was all she said before falling asleep.

Joe looked at Zach and Cammie, he watched her laugh and smile. It was nice to see her like this again, he turned back to the screen and saw in Mick Morrisons camera a man looking strangly at her. Joe shook Abby awake and asked "Abby is this one of the CIA agents?"

Abby looked over at it and gave out a confused expression "no". She looked at him like should she be angry at him or not.

"I'm not a part of it" he said sternly at her. He went back to his comms unit "ladies I'm going to cut class short so get here quickly and make sure no one followes".

Abby got up "Cammie come with me"

"Where are we going?"

"We think the Circle is here and we need you to get inside the walls of Gallagher" Abby explained. She grabbed her and lead her out the van.

When Cammie stepped out she saw twenty men outside "Mr. Solomon, Zach"

Joe rushed out of the van and kicked a guy into someone else "I'll hold them off, get Cammie out of here".

Abby grabbed Cammie's hand and punched and kicked. Someone came at them and kicked Abby, losing her grip on Cammie the same guy grabbed her bad arm and twisted it around her. "Cammie run" she said in a hoarse voice.

Cammie didn't listen instead she roundhouse kicked the man. She put Abby over her and headed back to Gallagher, she looked over at where Joe was and saw him on the floor getting tied too. "Abby there after him?" she said like a question.

Abby looked "Joe!" she shouted. Goosebumps went up Cammie's back she has never heard her aunt scream like that. She turned back to Cammie "I need to get you out of here" Abby said towing her to another van. "Get inside and stay in here" she ordered. Cammie did what she said and got inside she saw three people her mom, and two other men.

She ran over to hug her "mom what are you doing here? And who are they?"

Rachel hugged her tightly "making sure nothing happened and they're here for that reason too".

Cammie looked over at the two men one reached an arm out "hi I'm Edward Townsend, don't worry we won't let anything happen". Cammie didn't shake his hand instead she looked back at her mom and said "the Circle they didn't come to get me they came to get Mr. Solomon".

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I saw them tying him up they're going to take him away" tears fell down her face. As much as she hated him for cooping her up at least he tried to make it better. She didn't want to see him get killed by the Circle aswell. She hugged her mother tighter "Abby is out there fighting them".

Rachel looked at the agents "well go do something" she ordered.

Townsend sent the other guy out "I assure you, your aunt and friends will be safe".

"What about Solomon?" Cammie asked.

"Well I wouldn't get my hopes up high about him"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"I mean Joe Solomon may not be coming back at all".

Cammie pulled on to Rachel's blouse thinking about the fight outside. Tears fled from her eyes and onto Rachel's shirt, and stopped when she heard the doors open. She turned around and saw Abby being carried by Zach and Bex, she also saw the agent getting everyone in. Everyone except Joe Solomon "where is Mr. Solomon?"

Bex and Zach sat Abby on the bench, she answered the question when everyone got teary eyed. "They took him... the Circle... took him" Cammie could see the tears falling down her face. She remembered how they laughed with each other in class in sublevel two, how she kissed him in her mother's office, she saw them snuggling together in the van, and when Abby saw Joe on the floor, and now crying over his capture. It was obvious that Abagail Cameron loved Joseph Solomon.

When the van pulled over in the driveway everybody stayed thinking about this afternoon. Nobody asked questions, nobody gossiped, nobody cried, everybody just stayed quiet. Everybody except Cammie she ran out the van and into the woods. She kept running till she tripped, she didn't get up instead she curled up into a ball and started crying. "I'm so sorry" she said crying. She kept crying even when her throat burned, even when her aunt and mother found her. They didn't say anything instead her mom picked her up and cralded her and her aunt bended down. All three cried over there kidnapped friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Joe Solomon sat in a cell, his hands were bound together infront of him and dried blood was on his hairline. He didn't struggle, he didn't kick or punch anything, he just sat there in the dark thinking of this afternoon. How could he have beem so stupid if he just paid attention he would have seen the nipotine patch and be at Gallagher making sure everyone was okay. Joe looked up and sneered at the woman that stood in front of the cell door.

"Good Evening Joe Solomon"

"What the hell do you want?" Joe asked in a raspy voice.

The woman leaned on the door and cocked a hip "oh is that the only question you have? I mean I thought you would know that answer access to both spy schools, worked for the CIA and the Circle of Cavan. There is a lot of information that you know that we may not".

Joe smirked "and what if I don't want to answer your questions?"

"Well thats what we have Cammie for" she said.

Joe's face fell as he saw a girl that looked just like Cammie. But it wasn't this girl had an evil smirk on her face "who is this?"

The woman brushed the Cammie look-a-like's hair "this is Cammie's clone"

That's when everything clicked in his head "she stole the alumni disk, but why use a clone?"

"Oh come on Joe you're a smart boy, you know we needed the sweet innocent Cammie to steal something valuable. But also knew that Cammie wouldn't do that, so we made a clone". She continued stroking her hair "but this clone is better".

"Better how?" he asked finding it impossible that this fake could be better than the real one.

"Fighter, theif, lier, smarter you name it she is so much better. The only thing is she doesn't have the same mind. Meaning she can't answer the questions we need answered by the real Cameron Morgan".

Joe continued studying the clone "if you need Cameron Morgan, why didn't you have your men capture her when they had the chance?"

She stopped stroking the clone's hair "we didn't know she would be there first of all, second we have other plans for you"

"Like what?"

Her smirk grew wider "Joe Solomon you're going to help us capture Cameron Ann Morgan".

* * *

Cammie layed in her bed thinking of Joe Solomon. Thinking that he is either being tortured or dead. She shook that last thought away if they captured him it's because they want him alive. It is 3:00 a.m. she thought I should be in bed by now, she got up queitly and walked out the room. She closed the door slowly making sure she didn't wake up her mom. Cammie walked in the hallway of the teachers quarters, she didn't know how she knew which room it was because all the doors were closed and they all looked the same. Cammie walked up to the last door and turned the knob, locked. She took pin she brought with her and picked the lock.

She walked inside the neat room she had never been inside before. There was a bed, a night stand, laptop, everything a person needs to live. For someone reason she found it surprising that she was inside Joe Solomon's room. She felt hand come on her shoulder.

"We'll find him" she heard Abby in back of her. "Trust me".

"I do".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It had been two weeks since Joe Solomon had been taken by the COC. Cammie sat in the leather chair of her mother's office thinking of helping Joe out. Nobody has done nothing to help him escape. Abby took his place as Cov Ops teacher and Agent Townsend has taken his place in watching Cammie. But he wasn't doing a good job, she could hear him snoring on the couch in the office.

Cammie got up from the chair and went up to her mother "mom, can I walk around the school. By myself, I'll stay inside I promise".

Rachel looked between her daughter and Townsend "I don't trust him either" she said. Rachel sighed "alright I'm giving you ten minutes, close the door quietly".

"Okay thanks mom" Cammie said and walked out the office. The hallways were quiet since all the girls were in classes. Cammie strolled up to the second floor and stood staring at the stained glass windows. It reminded her of Macey's tour and Joe's first day of teaching, she thought if he never came she probably would never have noticed it. Cammie checked her watch she had 9 minutes. She sat down on the window seat watching the world pass by the front of the school.

She sat there reminicing the last year and a half. Her first mission to Roseville, Josh crashing into her finals exam, Zach and Joe talking about her during lunch, the dance. When she first stepped into the diguise room, when he questioned her about the disappearence of Macey, and last but not least when she witnessed Joe Solomon crying in her mother's office.

Cammie stopped thinking of Joe Solomon and started looking at a man wearing a paige trenchcoat staring at the school. "No way" she mouthed recognizing the man, she found herself smiling for once this whole semester. Than she stopped the man was looking right at her shaking his head, he turned around and she looked past him. Cammie saw three-four maybe even more in the park watching him.

He turned around and shrugged.

Cammie waved him in.

He shook his head.

She looked at him confused, she looked between him and the people surrounding him. She understood now, the COC was using him to get her. Cammie looked down at the seat and than back at Joe as he paced back and forth on the sidewalk. Cammie got up and ran shouting for her mother. She ran down the grand staircase as her mother came running after her. She opened the doors and ran to the gates "Mr. Solomon!" she shouted.

"Get inside" was all he said.

Rachel came outside "Joe?" she asked happily. She walked up to one of the gaurds "open the gate".

"No!" Joe shouted "the two of you get inside, Rachel I didn't escape they're using me". He shook his head "don't open the gates".

Rachel looked at him shocked and confused "Joe come inside, they won't harm anybody".

"No, I won't risk that" he said rubbing his arms.

Cammie held on to the bars of the gate watching her teacher rub himself. It was the coldest day of the week, and he looked like he was freezing. She looked at him more and noticed he was a little bit skinner than last time. "Mr. Solomon you're freezing and they don't give you food do they?"

Joe looked away, than at her. He came closer to the gate and put his bare hand on hers. She flinched when she felt his hand, he pryed her hand off the bar and pushed her hand to her. "Get inside" he ordered through his teeth.

Cammie turned to her mother "we have to get him inside". She looked back him "come inside".

Joe put his hands through the bars and grabbed her face "I'll be fine" he said with a smile. He smoothed her face with is thumb "you're so warm" he muttered.

"Open the gates!" Rachel shouted again.

Joe let go of Cammie's face and stepped back, Cammie grabbed the sleeve of his trench coat. "You promised you'll protect me, you promised my dad!" she shouted at him "and you can't do that if you're out there and I'm in here". Joe stood there staring at her while the gates opened, Cammie pulled him in. Once there was no gate between them Joe pulled her in a hug.

"Way to go Joe".

Everyone looked up and saw a woman standing there smirking. Joe stopped hugging her and held her hand protectivly, Rachel sneered recognizing the woman. "Get out of my school, Ann".

"Not without Your daughter and friend" she said. Ann took out a gun and held it up pointing to Rachel "now Cammie come with me or your mother gets shot, and you become an orphan".

Cammie looked at her mother with sorry eyes, Rachel returned them with sorry eyes too. 'I love you' Rachel mouthed, Cammie mouthed the samething. Cammie stepped forward with Joe holding her hand like a child. She stopped when he didn't move "I'll make sure she'll-

"I know you will" Rachel interuppted him.

Cammie wanted to say something but was stopped when she heard a gone shot "mom!" she shouted. She let go of Joe's hand and ran to her mom.

"I'm fine, sweety" she said hugging her.

"But the gunshot".

"That was me" Cammie looked up and saw Abby standing there with a gun. She looked back at Ann, her gun had fallen and her hand was bleeding. "Rachel get Cammie inside" Abby instructed "you too Joe".

Ann shook her head "no, I've come to far to let this all slide. _Get her!"_

Cammie shook her head, remembering that voice "no thats her. Thats the women that was in Boston" she said terrified. The next five minutes was nothing but a blur. COC agents attacked gaurds, Joe, and Abby. Rachel and Cammie fought trying to defend eachother, but Cammie stopped when she heard a sound. She turned around and saw her mother unconcious on the ground "mom!" she shouted. Cammie bended down shaking her and tears forming as she saw blood on the concrete. "No, mom please wake up. I can't lose you too".

"Cammie" she mumbled "I'll be fine, just get inside".

Cammie was about to say something, but arms came around her waist and lifted her up. "Mom!" she tried fighting back, tried getting back to her mom. But she couldn't as she saw her mom laying on the ground motionless. "Mom" she shrilled through tears, her throat and eyes burned. She felt being thrown into a van and the door closing as Gallagher Academy and her mom disappeared. Cammie continued crying.

"Someone shut that girl up before I do".

Cammie's tears went from saddness to rage when she recognized the woman's voice. "You son of a bitch" she hissed, Cammie looked for something hard. When she couldn't she got up and pulled on the woman's hair.

"Cammie!" someone shouted and pulled her away.

Ann turned around "someone needs a nap" she said amused. She gestured to someone, and a guy came over.

Cammie was still being held by someone "no she'll be still". She recognized the voice, she looked up and saw Joe. She continued to flail anyways, she was so full of rage.

"Hmm doesn't look like it" she nodded.

Two men came and pryed her from Joe's arms. They tied her hands behind her and gagged her, another woman came and stuck a needle in her. Cammie stopped kicking and the lady took out the needle. Her breathing slowed down and her vision blurred. Cammie felt someone cradle her, she could tell it was Joe. He brushed her hair and said "I'm so sorry" and than everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Abby watched her sister sleep while Townsend held her hand. "It'll be alright Abs the doctor said she'll wake up" he said comferting her. But he was wrong 'cause when Rachel wakes up and finds that her daughter and Joe are gone she won't be okay. Abby got up and walked up to Rachel brushing her and fixing her bedsheets. She stopped when she heard Rachel moaning.

"Rachel?" Abby asked her eys full of tears.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, her eyes met with Abby's. "What... happened?" she asked her voice hoarsed.

Abby helped her up and gave her a cup of water. "You hit your head, and were out for a day" she explained.

Rachel felt the bandages on her forhead, she looked around the room and spotted Townsend. When she looked around some more she remembered what happened "where is Cammie?" she asked eyes stinging with tears.

Abby took her hands and said "Rachel, Cammie isn't here".

"Than where is she?" Rachel asked knowing where she is but didn't want to admitt it.

"Cammie has been kidnapped, along with Joe" she said. Abby sat next to her sister as she melted in her arms, crying. Abby turned to Townsend "please leave" and he did. Abby hugged Rachel tightly "we're going to find her, she is with Joe she'll be fine".

* * *

Cammie opened her eyes and saw only a bit of light. She wanted to rub her eyes, but realized her arms were tied behind her and she was lying on the ground. Cammie slowly got up and looked around, she noticed she was in the room by herself.

Well she was until someone opened the door and pushed someone in. "Oh well look whose awake, did you enjoy your nap?" asked a familiar woman.

"You" Cammie hissed.

"Hmm I guess not" she said and closed the door. "Well I hope you enjoy each others company" she said and walked away with two other gaurds.

"Cammie?" the person asked.

Squinting her eyes she recognized the person's voice. "Mr. Solomon?"

"It's me, how are you?"

"Fine I guess, I'm a little tied up though".

Mr. Solomon held up his wrists "same here". He put them down and nodded "turn around and I'll untie you".

"Okay" Cammie said and did as she was told. Once the ropes were off she turned back around and untied his ropes. "How long have we been here?" she asked.

"You've been here for a day" Joe said and smoothed her hair. "I wish you never saw me".

"Same here, at least my mom would be okay" she said to him. Cammie didn't say anything when a gaurd passed by the door. Joe pulled Cammie in and wrapped his arms around her. She whispered not wanting anybody else to hear them. "Why didn't you fight back in the van?" she asked remembering everything that happened. "I mean you seemed calm".

"Like you said Cammie, I was cold and hungry".

"So?"

He chuckled without humor "I wasn't strong enough to fight them off, and I was in that van before you. I saw you being thrown in and I had to stop to make sure you didn't get hurt". Joe brushed her hair again "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from hurting you and your mom".

Cammie hugged herself tightly remembering that scene. She thought about everyone she cared about getting hurt by the COC. First they hurt Macey, than they shoot her Aunt Abby and now they hurt her mother. That was crossing the line, she buried her face into Joe's chest as silent tears came out. "Everybody gets hurt 'cause of me" she mumbled.

Joe hugged her "I know how you feel".

"No you don't" she said still crying.

Joe hugged her tighter "trust me, I do".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Cammie woke up, she looked around and saw she was in Joe's arms. His head was leaned against the wall as his arms were loose around hers. She slowly removed his hand and slid out trying not to wake him up. He looked to peaceful to wake him up. Cammie made her way to the steal door and saw it had a small window with bars. She held up her watch to the light and saw it was four o'clock in the morning. But she knew this wasn't an ordinary watch, it was a gift from her grandmother from her Sophomore Christmas year.

Liz had desighed it so it was a comms unit and a camera. She toyed around with a bit before she got to the comms unit. She whispered into it "Liz, Macey and Bex its me Cammie. I'm with Mr. Solomon in the COC HQ" she said. "I don't know where that is exactly but I know Liz could find it". She turned it off and sat in a corner next to Mr. Solomon "we need to find a way out of here" she said to herself.

"Yes we do" she turned around and saw Joe's eyes blinking open. He stared rubbing them, and leaned his head on the wall again.

"How long have we been awake?" she asked confused.

Joe sat up now "long enough to hear you call your friends for help". He cracked a few bones before saying "Which was a waste because I've already tried" he pointed to the door. "They probably block everything" he said.

Cammie looked at her watch "yeah but Liz would probably get it, she could-

"I do believe Ms. Sutton is a very smart girl, but not matter what something is going to interfere with her gadgets" he said.

Cammie sighed and than looked at her teacher "well if you're so smart how do we get out of here?" she asked sarcastically. When he didn't answer she continued "I mean we can't just wait for help to arrive, we have-

"Cammie shut up" Joe said sternly, Cammie looked at him stunned. "Look, I am sorry for saying that but I have not eaten and slept well for the last two weeks so I am a little grouchy. I also don't need you telling me what to do I've done this longer than you have".

Now more than ever Cammie was annoyed with Joe, she wanted to prove him wrong about the comms unit. She looked around the cell and noticed a lump on the ground. She got up and walked over to it, she moved it around and realized it was a coat. It was Joe's coat, she looked back at him "is this the same coat you wore on that Cov Ops assighment?" she asked.

Joe just nodded, she turned back to the coat and searched through it's pocket. Miraculously she found two ear peaces, she smiled in disbelief. "Those bozos didn't search you did they?" she asked. Joe just shrugged, she rolled her eyes out of annoyance. She brought both earpieces with her to the light and started to mess with the frequency so it was the same on her watch.

"It isn't going to work" Joe said watching her.

Cammie looked through her own pockets and lucky for her she still had those peanut M&Ms in there. She threw it at Joe and said "here your grouchy mood is getting me annoyed.

Joe looked at the bag, he gave it disgusted look "I don't like peanut M&Ms" he wined.

Cammie rolled her eyes. I can't believe he is actually wining, she thought. She looked back at him "well to bad it's the only thing we got" she said.

"You don't have a _Hershey bar _or _Musketeer_ or-

"Do I look like a candy shop to you?" she asked.

He held up the bag "well yes since you always eat these in my class" he said.

She blushed "you've noticed?" she asked.

Joe smiled "I'm a spy of course I'm going to hear you go through you pocket, take out one while I'm writing on the board. Oh and throw some in the class to the others" he explained.

"Oh well you never said anything, unlike Smith, Dabeny, Fibs, and Moscovitz and Buckingham" she said counting from the top of her head.

"That's because I'm not going to stop class for candy, it is just idiotic to lecture you about not eating candy in class when I should be lecturing you about saving your skin" he said. Yup that's Mr. Solomon alright, thought Cammie.

"So does this mean I can't have any in class anymore?" she asked.

"No you can, just don't let me see it being done. Or I will hold you in class during lunch" he said. "Oh and by the way when you get the chance tell Bex not to throw any" he asked.

"Why?"

"The last time she did it she knocked Anna Fetterman with it, hard. I had to send her to the infirmary to get the wound cleaned up, I had blood in my class room" he said. Joe made a disgusting look "I mean it's just gross, I don't want to to see my students' blood in my class. Maybe in the P&E barn but not in my class room".

Cammie tried to stifle a smile, the image of Bex throwing am M&M at Anna and knocking her out with it was a pretty sad but funny as well. Cammie smiled even more when she heard Bex's voice "Cammie are you there?" she heard her best friend's voice. Cammie gave a victory smile to Joe, who didn't say anything. She turned on her watch and said "I'm here".

"It's her" she heard Liz scream. "Don't worry Cammie I'm tracking you guys, will find you in a matter of minutes".

But Cammie didn't respond when she saw the cell door opening, she quickly turned off the comms unit. She left her watch on so they can hear whats happening. She stood frozen when she heard the words that have been chasing her in her nightmares. "_Get her_"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Cammie sat tied to a metal chair, she tried struggling out but stopped when she heard. "Now, now cammie stop struggling so much. We aren't going to hurt you" Ann said coming into the room. "We just want you to answer a few questions" she said sitting down.

"What did you do to Mr. Solomon?" Cammie asked remembering three guards holding him back while two took Cammie.

Ann chuckled and waved a hand "oh he is fine, sleeping like a baby as a matter of fact". She sat up straighter "now where is your father's journal?" she asked.

Cammie shook her head "I don't know, I never even knew he had one" she said.

"Oh come one Cammie, you don't have to lie. We're practically family" Ann said. She rubbed her palm, Cammie noticed she had a bandage on her.

She smirked remembering Abby had shot her. Camme shook her head "how are we family?"

Ann poitend to herself "well we're like sisters" she said.

"What?" Cammie asked exasperated.

"I went to Gallagher" she explained. "I Graduated as a Gallagher girl".

Cammie shook her head "no, Gallagher girls are good" she muttered.

"Hey, they said we could do what ever we wanted with our skills. So I chose this, along with your cellmate" she said with an evil smirk.

"Mr. Solomon?" she said confused.

"Oh yeah" Ann said without any guilt. Ann waved her hand "although he chooses to be with the 'good guys'. What a weakling" she muttered the last part "I mean after everything the Circle has given him, he chooses to be against us" she said. Ann looked Cammie in the eyes and smirked "you might want to ask him a few things too" she suggested.

Cammie felt her hands being released, she thought it was a perfect time to attack them. But with all the confusion she didn't feel like fighting, someone pulled her out and walked her to her cell. When she walked in she saw Joe sitting in the same spot he was in earlier, he was of course asleep. The Circle must of drugged him, she thought. She looked at him not sure what to believe if he really was apart of this or not. Cammie found some of the rope from earlier, walked up to Joe and tied his wrists together.

She got up walked across the cell, as far away from him as she can get. Sat down and watched him till she fell asleep.

**AN: Okay so this is the last chapter I'm going to write till I get back from vacay, sorry I know it sucks all well. Oh and sorry for the shortness I'll make it up when I get back. Anyways I know this chapter isn't all that great but at least tell me what you think please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah Back from Vacay, did anyone miss me. Anyways as promised a new chapter and one that is longer than the other. So enjoy R&R please =)**

Chapter Fifteen

Cammie watched Joe wake up from the his nap or shot, whatever. Mr. Solomon rubbed his head before realizing his wrists were tied, he pulled on it trying to untie himself. "Man" he muttered, he looked across the cell and met eyes with Cammie. "Cammie help me over here" he asked her.

Cammie sat on the ground not moving, and looked at him with no emotion.

"Hello Cammie" he said annoyed and impatient. "C'mon these knots are tied tightly" Joe said.

"I know" Cammie finally said. "They're supposed to"

Joe looked at her confused "what?"

She sighed "I tied you, and those knots are tight because Aunt Abby taught me".

He looked back at his bounds "dammit" he mumbled.

Cammie looked at him trying to see if there was anything diffrent about him. Nothing, but he still knew things she wanted to know. "How much do you know?" she asked him.

Joe looked back at her confused "know about what?"

Cammie glared at him, she slowly got up and sat on her knees. "About my dad's death, the Circle, her?" she asked.

He shifted to face her "Cammie it's to complicated to explain" he said.

"What's so complicated?" she asked, Cammie ran her fingures through her hair. Her eyes turned puffy when she thought about her dad. "You became part of the Circle after you left Blackthorne, you became part of the group that killed my dad".

Joe got up and walked over to her.

"Get away from me" she shouted, Cammie turned around facing the wall and tears rolled down her cheek. "My father his probably dead cause of you" she mumbled.

Joe stood there watching her cry, feeling guilt creep through him. "Cammie" he started, "I want to tell you". He looked at the cell door "I don't want them to hear".

"Why should I believe you?" she asked. "You are part of this whole thing" Cammie said and looked at him. "My Aunt got shot because of you, she could've died 'cause of you" she accused.

Joe stepped back and looked away "I'm sorry".

"Shut up" she said "just shut up". Cammie got up and pointed at him accusingly "if you were sorry you would've stayed away from us".

Joe stepped back "I know".

"Where is my dad's journal?" she asked.

He shook his head "can't tell you".

Cammie glared at him.

"I can't tell you because they might hear" Joe said. He looked up at her "you can trust me Cammie".

Cammie shook her head "no, I can't".

"Yes you can"

"Give me one good reason why I should?" she asked crossing her arms.

"You can trust me, because I was your dad's friend"

Cammie scoffed "some friend you are".

Joe looked down "listen I know I wasn't there to help your dad when he needed it, and I know I've done a lot of wrong things in this world" he said. Joe looked back up "but Cammie, I don't want to be a part of this. When I was recruited I never knew how bad these people were, when I realized that they were I wanted nothing more than to end it".

"And you dragged my dad into it didn't you?" Cammie asked.

"I couldn't do it alone" he shook his head. "I tried talking him out of it though, but like I said before your father was a stubborn person" he said with a smirk. When Cammie didn't smile or smirk his smirk disappeared. "Cammie, you need to trust me. Especailly now" he said.

Cammie looked down at his bounds than back at him. "If you ever do anything to hurt my friends and family I want you to leave my family, friends, me and Gallagher. And never come back" she said.

Joe nodded "okay".

Cammie started to untie the ropes when they heard alarms and the cell door opening. "Take them to Alanta, Georgia" said the voice coming from the hall. "Take a train to Spain from here, than go to Georgia. That should cover our tracks".

Cammie smirked "they're here".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"C'mon little girl" said a Circle member holding a fistful of Cammie's hair and leading her down the hall. Cammie kicked trying to get her captor to let go "can't swing your head back now that I'm holding it can you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Let her go!" Cammie heard Joe scream. She heard grunts and saw from the corner of her eye Joe kicking at the agents.

The agent that held Cammie banged her head againist the wall, and took her arm and held it tightly behind her. She heard another grunt, and the agent holding her banged her head againist the wall even harder.

"Stop it!" Joe demanded.

"No, you stop fighting or I'll crack her skull open" the agent negotiated. "Or would like me to break her neck" the agent spun Cammie around and lifted her up by the neck chocking her. Cammie gripped on the man's fist trying to pry him off her.

She closed her eyes feeling like she was losing her breath, she opened her eyes a little and saw Joe standing there still tied. He lowered his head in surrender "I'll stop, just let her go" he asked.

The agent let go of Cammie letting her fall to the floor, she rubbed her throat trying to get air and trying to make the pain go away. "Now was that so hard" he said looking at Joe. Cammie flinched back when the agent turned around looking at her "get me some rope, I'm going have fun with these two" he said.

Cammie watched a skinny agent leave and saw Joe being held by three men to a wall. Cammie could see the hurt in his eyes as he was looking at her. The skinny agent came back with long peaces of rope. The big agent that had choked her took the rope cut a small peace and took her hands and tied them behind her. Than he took the long rope took one end a wrapped it around her like a hoop. He got up and pulled her up by the rope like a leash.

"C'mon girl we have a train to catch" he pulled her down the hall, while she was pulling back. Cammie turned her head and saw the three agents that were holding back Joe fall, next to him stood Zach.

"Bex get Cammie!" Joe shouted as more agents came.

Bex came running out of no where and Cammie fell back. She saw the agent that had tied her on the floor, she felt the ropes on her loosen and someone picked her up. She turned around and saw Zach "how are you Gallagher Girl?" he asked like nothing was happening. But Cammie couldn't answer because Zach took her hand and pulled her.

Joe and Bex were on they're side once they reached a corner. Zach pulled Cammie up to a flight of stairs and onto the roof of the building where a helicoptor stood hovered over them. A rope ladder came out "c'mon this is our ride" Zach said to them. Cammie went up the ladder first when she got in she saw her Aunt in the back and Towsend in the front sitting next to the driver.

Abby pointed to the seat in the middle "Cammie you sit there" she said. Cammie noticed that Abby didn't look happy more like disappionted and serious. The opposite of the Abby that Cammie knew. Bex and Joe came up, Bex sat next to Cammie. She heard Abby say "Joe sit down here next to me". She looked at the reflection of Towsend through the window, he had a smirk on his face. Zach finally came up and sat on the otherside of Cammie.

Cammie smiled at Zach and turned to look in the back. She saw Abby's arm hooked around Joe's, his head layed on hers while Abby was laying on his shoulder. She turned back to Townsend, he still had that smirk on his face, something was up.

* * *

Joe woke up in the helicoptor sitting next to Abby, the sky was dark outside. He looked up and noticed that Cammie, Bex, and Zach weren't there. He turned to Abby "where are the kids?" he asked.

Without looking at him Abby said "we dropped them off at Gallagher, I'll be heading back there after we drop you off"

"Drop me off where?" he asked knowing what the answer could be.

"We're dropping you off at Langely" she said with no emotion. Abby turned to him "we have a warrent for your arrest".

Joe tried to reach for her, but found his hands handcuffed behind him and his legs were shackled. He turned to her "you tricked me back here, didn't you?"

Abby turned away, he could see no emotion in her eyes. "It had to be done, I told you if you get my family in trouble I'm turning you in" she said. "Rachel got a head injury, and Cammie got kidnapped".

"Abby" he said hurt, betrayed.

She cocked her head "I gave you a chance Joe, I got Langely to give you one more chance." She shrugged "you lost your chance."

Joe looked down, than back up "can you at least do me one favor?" he asked.

Abby looked back at him "I'm not letting you go" she said shaking her head.

"No, not that. Look the Circle made a clone of Cammie, I want you to take the friendship bracelet Rachel got me when she came back from Mexico and give it to Cammie so you could tell it's her" he asked her to do.

Abby looked at him for a half a minute than said "fine". She went in back of him and untied the knot from his wrist, she took knitted black and white bracelet and put it in her pocket. "Anything else?" she asked.

Joe smiled and cocked his head "good-bye kiss would do".

She looked at him with emotionless eyes, so he stopped smiling. She looked at Townsend "Edward and I are together".

Shocked Joe asked "since when?"

"Since the Circle took both you and Cammie" she explained. "Edward was a shoulder I could cry on."

"I could be that too."

"Edward isn't capable of hurting my family."

Joe didn't say anything else he just sat back as the helicoptor took him to Langely.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Two days passed and Joe Solomon hasn't spoken a word about the COC. He sat in his jail cell when Abby came up to the door "are you going to talk, 'cause I'm not going to waste my time taking you to the interogation room."

Joe looked her way "nope."

Abby looked annoyed "why not?" she asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders and grinned "not in the mood to." She kicked the door with her boot Joe watched when she did "is that like some Cameron thing to do, kick a metal door?" he asked sarcastically.

Abby didn't looked amused "what is it going to take for you to talk?" she asked.

Joe got up and leaned againist the door "let me speak to Cammie."

Abby's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No, I won't."

His face went stern "you want answers about what I know about the COC." He pointed to himself "I'll give you those answers, if you let me speak to Cammie over the phone at least." Abby looked away and crossed her arms "Abby please, this is for Cammie not me."

"Okay we have a deal!" a voice shouted from down the hall. Abby and Joe looked and saw Townsend standing there.

"What!" Abby shouted back.

Townsend came up to her and pulled her a side "c'mon he speaks to Cammie he might spill somethings we need to know."

Abby looked back at Joe who held on to the bars watching them. She looked back at Townsend and said "fine." She turned back to Joe and said "I'll let you speak to her over the phone, but you promise you'll talk after?"

"Promise" Joe said.

Abby dialed on her phone and called her sister.

* * *

Back at Gallagher Rachel picked up her cell phone "Abby?"

"Hey Rachel" her sister said.

"Whats wrong?" she asked noticing the tone in her little sister's voice. What's not wrong, she thought.

"A lot of things" Abby said. "Anyways can I get Cammie on the phone?" she asked.

Rachel's eyebrows siched together "uh yeah, let me go find her and I'll call you"

"Okay bye" Abby said before hanging up.

Rachel got up from her desk slowly trying not to make herself dizzy. She touched the bandages on her head as she got herself dizzy. She walked outside and to Cammie's room, she knocked on the door before hearing a "come in." She walked in and saw Cammie sitting on the bed with the rest of her friends. "Cammie your Aunt wants to speak to you, please come to my office."

Cammie got off her bed and walked out following her mom. "Do you know what she wanted?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head "she didn't tell me."

Cammie tugged on the woven bracelet that Joe gave Abby for her to wear. "I think I may know." she said as she went inside her mothers office. She watched Rachel take her phone and dial the number to her Aunt.

"Abby, here I'm putting her on." She gave the phone to Cammie and she took it saying "hello, Aunt Abby."

"Hey squirt"

"So what was it you wanted me for?" she asked.

Abby sighed "I have someone here who would like to speak to you." There was a pause before she continued "I'm putting him on the phone." Cammie froze when she heard him, than she head her Aunt in the back saying "here you have five minutes."

A man's voice came on "Cammie?"

"Mr. Solomon?"

"Yeah its me" he said. "How are you?" he asked.

Cammie shrugged "okay I guess and you?". She looked at her mom who had a shock look on her too.

"Okay. So did Abby give you the bracelet?" he asked.

Cammie looked at the woven material "yeah, after she came back she told us everything and gave me it."

"Do you wear it?"

"Yeah she also told me why you wanted me to have it so I wear it now, even when I sleep" she mumbled the last part.

She heard him chuckle "good to hear" he said. "Listen I also want you to get something for me"

"What?" she asked.

"There is this book I want you to have, I'm not telling you where to look. Ask your nice, smart 'good friend' where it is."

"Whats inside the book?" she asked.

Joe sighed before answering "everything you need to know is in that book."

Cammie nodded "okay, I'll do it."

"Remember once you find its yours, it belongs to you. So you can use that information with what ever you want."

"Okay Mr. Solomon"

"And remember ask you good friend they know where it is" he paused. "Cammie be careful and listen to your mom."

"Okay Mr. Solomon, you be carful too. Bye"

"Bye Cammie" he said before they both hung up.

"Well?" asked Rachel.

"It was Mr. Solomon, he wanted me to be careful."

"Oh, okay" Rachel said as Cammie was walking out. "So nothing about a book?" she asked.

Cammie turned around and shook her head "no, don't worry about it."

"Cammie, stay out of trouble please."

She nodded her head before leaving.

* * *

"Okay you got to talk to her, we'll you speak now?" Abby asked surprised that she is actually begging.

Joe handed her phone and sat on the bed of the jail cell. He leaned back put his hands behind his head and said "nope."

Abby turned and looked at the gaurd down the hall "sir open this door so I can smack him." The gaurd only laughed at her, Townsend wrapped his arms around her and whispered "it's okay we can wait." He kissed her on the cheek and said "I'll see you for lunch" he said before leaving.

Abby walked back to the jail cell and said "you promised you would talk."

Joe turned around and held up crossed fingers.

"I hate you."

Joe laughed amused.

* * *

"Zach can I speak to you?" Cammie asked stepping into Zach's room.

"Yeah sure Gallgher girl" he said. She walked in and he closed the door behind her "what is it?" he asked sitting in a chair.

Cammie sat on his bed "Mr. Solomon talked to me just now, and he said that he wants me to get a book."

"Your dad's journal"

"He knew where it was?" she asked shocked.

"He had it kept away in sublevel two" he said. "He wanted to give it to you when you were ready, I guess he wants you to have it now."

Cammie looked at the band than at Zach "can you help me get it?"

Zach smirked "of course Gallagher girl."

* * *

The next day was a vistors day and Cammie went to go visit her teacher in jail. Along with of course her Aunt. She sat in the hard metal table watching Joe Solomon walk out the hall being lead by three gaurds. She looked down seeing his hands handcuffed in front of him and linked to to the shackles on his ankles and the chained belt. They sat him down in the bench across from them.

He smiled at Cammie "so I'm guessing you found it" he said.

Cammie nodded "with Zach's help". Joe looked at Abby than back at Cammie "she knows what we're talking about, actually the book is with my mom. She is showing the director it." She looked down trying not to meet his gaze "you said I could do what I want with it, when I read the last entry I thought it might help clear you name."

"I did say that" he said still staring at her. "Thanks though" he said still smiling. He nodded at her "see you're still wearing the band."

She nodded "yeah."

They're conversation was cut short when the director and Rachel came up to them. The director spoke first "I read Morgan's journal entries and I will let you go if you give us any other information about the COC"

Joe looked at Rachel her expression seemed like she was saying "yes." He looked at Abby and her expression lets just say might be able to kill. Than he looked at Cammie and she whispered "please." He smiled at her and looked at the director "okay."

Cammie and Rachel spent the next five hours in the CIA jail. They got up from they're seats when they saw Joe coming from a hall dressed up like if he was in the classroom. A nice dress shirt and pants with a nice coat on. He wasn't schackled or handcuffed anymore, so he was able to hug Cammie when she ran up to him. Also Rachel when she wrapped her arms around him. He looked at Rachel and Cammie when he had an arm wrapped around each one. It's like my own little family, he thought. Matt was a lucky man.

Abby came from behind him and gave him a small hug "be careful" she whispered.

"I'll try, and you too."

The director came out and said "Rachel you watch him at Gallagher, we'll have others watching him too. We won't allow him to teach but we'll let him be there at least."

"I also lost my license to spy and we'll have to be doing community work around Roseville for a while. But other that I'm a free man."

Rachel and Cammie laughed. Rachel took Joe's hand and said "c'mon lets go home."

The End  
~

**Not a great ending and does seemed rush but good, anyways please Review. And I hoped you enjoyed this story =)**


End file.
